


Strange Things Did Happen Here

by CaptainCat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCat/pseuds/CaptainCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The gentleness of Clarke's voice reminded her of Costia, making it all the more obvious that the sky girl was sent to her by the stars and the Gods. Weakness or no weakness, it was clear to Lexa that Clarke was meant to be hers.</i>
</p>
<p>Lexa's convinced (and slightly annoyed) that Clarke of the Sky People is destined to be hers. Clarke isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Lexa, Clarke, or _The 100_. If I did their first date would not have included a giant gorilla. I also don't own the title of this fic, which is a lyric from "The Hanging Tree".
> 
> A/N: The prologue is set shortly after S2E9 (Remember Me).  
> .

The night was quiet when Lexa slipped out of her tent. The last embers of fire had gone out hours ago, leaving the village in a blanket of darkness. In her mind's eye she could see the structures surrounding her perfectly. With her own tent twelve paces behind her, she knew that to her left was Indra's dwelling, while the home of Gustus stood thirty paces forward. It was there that the Sky People slept tonight, and where Lexa was headed.

As she moved forward the smell of burnt flesh reached her. They had sent the souls of the murdered free today, ending their fights in fire. Blood had been answered with blood, and the Sky People finally had their truce. Of course, the truce meant that war was approaching for her own people, but Lexa took solace in the new allies. Particularly a certain blonde, blue-eyed ally who had managed to impress the entire tree clan with a simple repetition of words earlier in the day. _Yu gonplei ste odon. Your fight is over._ Clarke had whispered the sacred passage as she placed fire to the bodies of those slaughtered, and to the boy she had loved. It had been a moment of pride for Lexa, who had felt justified for all the times she had defended Clarke to her clan.

The snap of a twig caused Lexa's thoughts to circle back to the present; With a quick turn of her head, she peered into the darkness. "Speak or I'll cut your throat," She ordered, her hand falling readily onto her sword. Even within the safety of her clan's walls Lexa knew better than to let her guard down.

"Lexa? Is that you?" A familiar voice spoke, leaving Lexa to mentally scold herself for not recognizing who the footstep belonged to.

"What are you doing outside? I thought Sky People people didn't like the dark," she let go of her sword as she spoke, curious as to why her visitor was outside at this hour.

"Who told you that?" Clarke asked. A clear cracking of branches accompanied her voice, as she moved towards Lexa. Lexa knew that Clarke was many things, but stealthy was not one of them.

"Your council meets during the day and your people never hunt at night," Lexa explained, tilting her head in consideration of the now visible girl. Clarke had moved close enough for Lexa to recognize her soft features, and she found herself distracted by light hair glistening in the moonlight.

"Hunting's easier to do when you can see. After all, my people don't have super-sonic hearing, " Clarke commented. Despite her playful tone, there was a faraway look in her eyes as she spoke, hinting that her thoughts were not focused on their exchange. "Personally, I like the dark," she continued. "It's the only way to see the stars from the ground."

Lexa offered a nod. Did Clarke miss her sky ship? She hoped not - There were many things she could provide for her new ally, but a sky ship was not one of them. Besides, it was a shame that the girl had spent so much time in the sky. She would've been an unbeatable warrior had she grown up on the ground.

"Did they teach you the stories of the stars on your ship?" Lexa asked, anticipating Clarke's response to be a 'no'. She doubted a society that didn't even to teach its young how to hunt would bother to teach them the history of the stars.

"Just that they're made mostly of hydrogen and helium... Balls of gas that can be used for navigation." Clarke replied, shrugging a little. There was more to her eyes than her words let on, but Lexa decided not to press her for information. Instead, she let out a small laugh at Clarke's response, shaking her head at the girl. The Sky People really knew nothing of how the world worked. Lexa was going to have to teach Clarke many things.

"Each star is a warrior who has finished their fight on earth. They're watching over us," Lexa said, her voice feeling lighter than usual. "Do you see that one?" She raised her hand to point towards the north, gesturing to the brightest light in the sky. "That's Norda. She was the commander of the first army, that's why she glows the brightest. She's who I looked to for wisdom when I was training."

Clarke nodded her acknowledgement of Lexa's words, silently admiring the sky before speaking again. "Do you think Finn became a star?"

"Murderers do not become stars," Lexa replied, her voice flat. Though she understood Clarke's loss, she also knew that to murder the innocent was a crime that's punishment carried on into death. "But even if that wasn't the case, spirits stay on earth until everyone they care for has ended their fight. It's too soon for any of the spirits we set free today to have traveled to the sky."

Though Lexa knew her words were not particularly cheerful, they somehow seemed to bring Clarke a small amount of happiness, as she smiled before she spoke. "He really is still here."

Clarke's words were met with a curt nod by Lexa. She could only imagine the guilt Clarke was carrying with her tonight, and in turn hoped that the boy's spirit would be kind to her new ally. Clarke deserved his thanks for sparing him the pain of eight deaths. After his actions he was lucky to have only suffered one.

About to tell Clarke this, Lexa turned to face her. The blonde was still staring at the sky, her gaze resting on the star Norda. "Enough talk of death," Lexa said instead, not wanting to add to Clarke's sadness. "Tell me, Clarke, do you have a star you look to for wisdom?"

Clarke seemed to consider Lexa's words before shaking her head. "I used to," She said softly, "but lately I've just been listening to myself. There's not much time for reflection here."

Lexa had heard those words before.

"Why?" She demanded, growing stiff. _Why would you say that to **me**?  _ Was what she really wanted to know, but she knew better than to ask too much when trying to discover facts.

"I'm not sure. It's just... It feels right to just trust my instincts instead of second guess them. The problem is finding a way to stop everyone else from second guessing them."

Again, Clarke spoke words that Lexa had heard before. The exact words that Costia had whispered to Lexa as she urged her to trust her instincts and form the coalition between the clans. They were the last words she'd heard Costia say.

"Who told you to say that?" Lexa asked cautiously. There was confusion building in her voice, but she did her best to hide the depth of her question from the sky girl.

"What do you mean?" Clarke's voice revealed that she was clearly anxious about the sudden change in Lexa's demeanour, her words shaking slightly as she eyed Lexa cautiously. "No one told me to say anything."

"Are you sure?" Lexa pressed. Somewhere between Lexa's own panic and confusion she felt a pang of guilt for worrying Clarke. The sky warrior had faced a hard battle today and was undeserving of Lexa's harsh tone. But still, it seemed unlikely that Clarke would utter those words of her own free will. This had to be a trick.

"I'm positive. Look, Lexa, if I did something to offend you, I'm sorry." Clarke sounded scared. She was undoubtedly worried about their truce, a notion that caused Lexa to shake her head at the girl once more. How could Clarke think she would betray their alliance over something as simple as a few words?

"You don't offend me, Clarke. Someone else spoke those words to me before," Lexa said. She was trying to act calm, refusing to allow Clarke to witness the thoughts that were running through her head. She had heard tales of a person's spirit choosing a new lover for their partner after their death, but it was rare. Something that only happened when a person was lost and weak, and needed a partner to help them with their fight. But Lexa was strong, and far from lost. She was  _heda_. She had united the twelve clans. She had found peace with the Sky People. She didn't need anyone to help her. Especially not a sky person with distracting bright eyes and soft skin.

"Costia?" Clarke asked, her voice gentle as she stirred Lexa from her thoughts. Lexa simply nodded. The tree clan did not believe in the coincidences that the Sky People spoke of. To Lexa, this was a clear sign from Costia, albeit an unwelcomed one. Loving Costia had been a mistake. A mistake she had sworn not to make again.

"It's not a weakness, you know," Clarke said, as if reading her thoughts. "You're allowed to love."

There were tears building in the corner of Clarke's eyes, once again reminding Lexa that Clarke had faced her own battle today. Lexa reached out to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke's ear before sliding her hand downwards to rest on the girl's arm.

"It _is_ weak," She said, her eyes fixated on Clarke's as she spoke. "Tonight, however, you won't receive my judgement for it. But once the sun has risen again we will both be strong. After all, Clarke of the Sky People, we have an alliance to lead and a war to win."

Clarke smiled slightly at Lexa's words, blinking back tears. "Thank you," she whispered after a moment. "For the alliance, and for this."

"It's my pleasure Clarke," Lexa's response was paired with a small squeeze of Clarke's arm, a movement that was intended to show her respect for the blonde's loss. She wanted to do more for her, but her knowledge of what fate was telling her left her feeling paralyzed. If Costia had picked Clarke to help Lexa with the rest of her fight, it certainly explained why she had felt so drawn to the leader since the first time they spoke, and why she was so determined to ensure her survival. Of course, if Costia's spirit really was trying to give Lexa a sign that Clarke was meant to be hers, it would not be this simple. Clarke would need to pass more tests, reveal more of Costia's messages to her. And even then, Lexa wasn't entirely sure she _wanted_ Clarke to have been chosen by Costia's spirit. She simply wasn't ready for the kind of weakness having Clarke as hers would inevitably bring.

"I trust that you can find your way back to your tent?" Lexa asked after another moment of silence. She needed to think over the implications of Clarke's words in private, without the smell of Clarke's hair or the softness of her skin to distract her.

"Yeah, of course. Thank you. Again." Clarke confirmed, turning her attention back to the night sky. The gentleness of Clarke's voice reminded her of Costia, making it all the more obvious that the sky girl was sent to her by the stars and the Gods. Weakness or no weakness, all signs pointed to the fact that Clarke was meant to be hers.

"Good." She whispered as she moved further away from the blonde and back towards her own tent. "Sleep well then, Clarke. We will talk again at first meal tomorrow."


	2. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You know," Clarke commented, moving towards Lexa with a roll of her eyes. "In my culture we like to use the word please."_   
>  _"Oh?" Lexa's response came with a small twitch of her lips that Clarke recognized as a smirk. "In my culture the word 'please' has many other meanings."_
> 
>  
> 
>  [Basically, Lexa just wants to have breakfast with her potential bae]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter takes place immediately before S2E10 (Survival of the Fittest)

"Who did you piss off now?"

"What?" Clarke jumped. She was sitting alone at the end of a table in what she could only assume was the Grounder's equivalent to a meal hall. It was relatively early in the morning, just after sunrise, and Clarke hadn't been expecting company over her breakfast of water. Octavia's sudden appearance, however, wasn't her first surprise of the morning.

Apparently breakfast started earlier than Clarke had anticipated. When she had reached the tent there had been nothing left on the tables but stems and bones. Resigned, Clarke had made her way to an empty portion of a table where she was able to fill a mug with cold water. It had been a relatively quiet corner of the hall, allowing Clarke to think over her plan to take on Mount Weather, until Octavia had arrived.

"I asked who you pissed off this morning," Octavia clarified as she sat down beside Clarke. "Heda and her friends look like they're ready to scalp you." She motioned to the other side of the room where Lexa, Indra, and a woman Clarke didn't recognize sat amongst a full bowl of fruit and fish. All three of the women held their gazes as Clarke looked towards them. There was no question about it - they were definitely staring at her.

"I don't think I did anything," Clarke said, though she wasn't entirely sure. Last night Lexa had seemed fine. A little weird and slightly demanding, maybe, but Clarke had come to expect that of the Commander.

"You positive? Because I'm pretty sure that death march isn't of the 'good morning' variety," Octavia's voice was playful as she spoke, but her words still managed to alarm Clarke.

"Death march?" She asked, not entirely sure what Ocatavia's was referring to. She turned to look at Lexa once more, but found that she wasn't in her previous seat. "Where did-"

"Octavia," A sullen voice came from behind them, cutting Clarke off mid-sentence. Recognizing the speaker immediately, Clarke twisted around in her spot to see Lexa standing there, one hand holding her bowl of food while the other crossed over her chest. She looked both friendly and intimidating.

"Heda," Ocatavia gave a simple response paired with a nod. Apparently Grounders didn't bother with 'good morning'.

"I wish to talk to your Commander." Lexa spoke as if Clarke wasn't there, despite the fact that her gaze remained fixated on the blonde. Octavia moved without hesitation at Lexa's request, showing a respect for the Grounder commander that she had never shown for any of the 100.

In turn, Lexa made quick use of the empty seat, placing herself beside Clarke with a swift movement that was both graceful and authoritative.

"Everything okay?" Clarke asked, taking a sip of water. Her mouth was unsurprisingly dry; Lexa's presence always seemed to have that effect on her.

"I said last night that we would talk over first meal," Lexa replied. Her eyes were still locked on Clarke as she spoke. If Clarke didn't know better she would've thought the commander sounded disappointed.

"Is this your way of telling me that you're psychic? Because I'm not sure predicting your own action counts." Clarke's joking tone wavered under Lexa's stare. Light eyes were so intently focused on Clarke that it felt as if Lexa was trying to peer into her soul.

Lexa, for her part, seemed taken aback by Clarke's words, finally looking away from the blonde as she smiled down at her bowl of blackberries and salmon."Your humor is unexpected," She said after a moment, her smile revealing her approval. "Did you sleep well, Clarke?"

"As well as expected," She confirmed. _Was Lexa making small talk? Now that was unexpected._ "How about you?"

"Well enough. But I'm used to little sleep. During times of war the sun often sets long before the day has finished." So maybe not _small talk_ , but she was definitely making conversation, which Clarke took as a good sign.

"You're not eating," Lexa commented, shifting Clarke's attention back to her mug of water. Lexa's words were posed as an observation, but they were paired with a questioning glance towards the mug.

"There wasn't anything left when I got here. I didn't think breakfast would start before sunrise," Clarke answered, her stomach growling as if to confirm her story.

"It normally doesn't, but my people are riding to your camp today. Your clan has much to learn if they want to fight alongside us." Lexa explained before sliding the bowl she had been holding since she approached Clarke towards her.

The gesture took Clarke by surprise, and though it was tempting, she shook her head."No, you should eat. I was the idiot who got up late."

"Even the late need food, Clarke," Lexa said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Besides, I broke my fast before you arrived. This bowl was intended to be yours."

_Had Lexa been waiting for her?_ Clarke scrunched her brows in confusion. Making conversation was one thing, but that seemed particularly out of character for the careless Commander she had gotten to know over the past few weeks.

"I -" Clarke was about to protest, but Lexa looked at her in a way that made Clarke feel obligated to say yes, so instead, Clarke offered a smile. "Thank you. That's... surprisingly kind of you."

"Kindness can be a necessity, Clarke, even for a clan as strong as mine. At least when the Gods allow for it. We're not the complete savages you think we are."

"I don't think you're a savage, Lexa," Clarke responded. She couldn't, not with a bowl full of delicious blackberries and chicken in front of her. "Strong and ruthless, maybe. But not a savage."

Lexa smiled at this, seeming especially pleased at Clarke's use of the word 'strong'.

"I hear the whispers of your people, Clarke," She spoke with a contented gaze, seemingly unaffected by what the other Ark survivors thought of her. "They don't all think like you."

"The same can be said for your people," Clarke replied, placing a blackberry into her mouth.

"I suppose it is lucky that both of our people have such wise leaders then." Lexa's response came in a pleasant whisper that made Clarke shiver. The compliment felt both genuine and playful, causing Clarke to grin and blush before turning her attention to her food, unsure of how to respond.

"How long until we can discuss Mount Weather?" Clarke asked, pushing the now empty bowl away from her.

"Whenever your people are ready," Lexa's eyes wandered towards Abby, who sat talking to Major Byrne as the pair ate. "Though I urge you to choose your attendants carefully."

Lexa's response earned a quiet snicker from Clarke. She couldn't really blame her for being apprehensive about her mom. Even Clarke resented some of Abby's decisions.

"I think we might accomplish more if I skip the attendants."

"Whatever you wish, Clarke," Lexa nodded her approval of Clarke's decision before standing up and stepping over the bench. "But this is not the place to speak of strategies. We will plan over a map with our generals."

Clarke frowned. "Lexa, we've been putting this off for too long. We need to talk now."

"Your dedication to your people is admirable, Clarke of the Sky People. You will have your time to plan this war. But first you will walk with me while I inform my attendants." Lexa left no room for objections as she moved away from the table, stopping only once she was a few feet away to raise an expectant eyebrow at Clarke.

"You know," Clarke commented, moving towards Lexa with a roll of her eyes. "In my culture we like to use the word please."

"Oh?" Lexa's response came with a small twitch of her lips that Clarke recognized as a smirk. "In my culture the word 'please' has many other meanings."

"Let me guess, it's a sign of weakness?" Clarke asked, pausing as Lexa motioned across the room to Indra, who immediately rose and moved towards them.

"There's no weakness in pleasure, Clarke," Lexa replied, confusion glazing her face as she waited for Indra. "There's a great sense of honour that comes from pleasing the one that is yours."

_That_ was not what Clarke had expected. Swallowing thickly, she hoped that Lexa didn't notice the blush that was beginning to spread across her face. It wasn't like Clarke to blush at a euphemism - she had spent enough time around the males at Camp Jaha for them to lose their effect on her. However, when it came from Lexa, it felt different.

"Heda," Indra spoke Lexa's title as a greeting as she approached. Though Clarke was far from the general's biggest fan, she suddenly felt extremely grateful for her presence. 

"Indra," Lexa replied with a soft nod before casting her gaze onto Clarke, as if to remind the other warrior of her presence.

"Sky Girl." Indra's voice darkened as she addressed Clarke, growling out each syllable with the harshness Clarke had come to expect from her.

" _Em pleni Indra_ ," Lexa spoke the words cautiously to Indra, and though Clarke was unsure of what they meant she took them to be some sort of warning. "Find the others. Tell them we're planning our attack with the commander of the Sky Crew. Quint will take the spot of Gustus. _An hon won skaikru gona up_."

Indra offered a begrudging nod to Lexa before making her way out of the room. To Clarke, the exchange was a clear reminder that despite Lexa's cooperation, she still had a lot of work to do to get the rest of the Grounders on board with their alliance.

"Come. Let's not give Indra a reason to show you disrespect again by being late to your own meeting."

All thoughts of Indra aside, Clarke was still in a hurry to move forward with their meeting. They needed to get to Mount Weather, and they needed to do it soon. With that in mind, Clarke matched Lexa's quick strides as they weaved their way through the village and towards one of the larger structures. Once inside it was obvious to Clarke that the room was where the Grounders most likely went to form all of their battle plans. Heavy walls made the area private, while candles provided enough light to see clearly the large map made out of scrap metal and rocks that was in the center of the room.

Clarke was about to ask Lexa how many battles she had planned in this place, but she found herself interrupted by the entrance of Indra, Quint, Major Brynes, and a collection of Grounders she didn't recognize.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke asked Brynes immediately, confused as to why a guard from the Ark was needed. Before Brynes could answer for herself, Lexa interrupted.

"There is strength in numbers," She whispered, her face only inches away from Clarke's. "Let my people see that the Sky Crew protects you."

Clarke looked at Brynes for a moment, considering the guard, before nodding her consent. She had no reason not to trust her, and Lexa had a point.

"Now what?" She asked, turning her attention back to Lexa, eager to get started. Time was limited, and Clarke was growing tired of wasting it.

Lexa smiled at her words, moving to stand at the opposite side of the map, her fingers running over the rocks that marked the location of Mount Weather. "Now we plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Em pleni Indra_ = Enough, Indra  
>  _An hon won Skaikru gona up_ = And find a Sky Crew warrior


	3. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lexa had never felt unsure before, but in this moment she was at a loss for what to do. Her mind was clouded by the realization that Clarke’s hands were reaching for hers as the blonde continued to speak. “You’re a strong leader Lexa, but you’re at your best when you’re worried about your people."_   
> 
> 
> [Lexa goes on a romantic walk with her sky girl and tries to hold her hand. It works. Sort of.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter begins during S2E10 (Survival of the Fittest) before eventually parting from canon.
> 
> A/N 2: I'm so sorry for disappearing for nine months! Real life got in the way. I'm so happy to be back on AO3 and Tumblr though, and promise I'll be updating this fic as often as possible! Happy reading!

“Quint’s right,” Lexa spoke cautiously, an untrusting edge to her words. Clarke, Sky People, and some of Lexa’s most trusted advisors stood within the walls of one the _trikru_ ’s most sacred room. The room was scarcely decorate, the only item of any importance being the large map in the center of the space, that had helped Lexa’s people win many battles. She hoped it would help her and Clarke win this one. “Waiting for Bellamy is not a plan. It’s a prayer. One that’s not likely to be answered.”

Shifting her attention to Clarke, Lexa waited for the sky girl to agree. Clarke wanted to rescue her people from Mount Weather just as much as Lexa did, yet the blonde offered no response to Lexa’s word. Instead, Clarke let out a frustrated sigh and moved towards the door of the tent, saying she needed air.

Lexa fought back the urge to follow her, forcing her attention to the paper map of Mount Weather that Clarke had created. If she could find a way to send in more warriors then perhaps they would stand a chance. Running her fingers along the lines Clarke had drawn, Lexa tried to imagine her people breaking through barricade after barricade. There would be sacrifices, but if they destroyed the mountain men it would be worth it.

The door of the tent flapped open once more, causing Lexa to look away from the map. She scanned the room, expecting Clarke to have returned. Instead, Clarke and one of Lexa’s own warriors, were all absent.

Lexa immediately moved towards the door. Her warrior, Quint, had been especially hostile towards Clarke during their meeting. His rage had come as surprise to Lexa, who expected more from Gustus’ replacement.

Once outside it wasn’t difficult to locate Clarke’s trail, causing Lexa to make a mental note that she would have to teach Clarke how to better cover her tracks. If Quint had gone after Clarke, the sky girl wouldn’t be difficult to find. Worry sweeping her body, Lexa’s steps quickened as she moved deeper into the forest, only stopping when she heard a voice that sounded all too similar to Clarke’s.

No more than thirty paces ahead of her Lexa could see two wrestling bodies on the ground of the forest. Quint had Clarke pinned to the floor of the woods, his knife dangerously close to Clarke’s neck. Without so much as a second thought Lexa raised her own hand high into the air, tossing her knife across sky. She held her breath for the entire second it took to pierce through the skin of Quint’s hand.

“ _Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op_. Attack her and you attack me.” Lexa ran forward, fury filling her entire body. Even if Quint didn’t know that the stars and the Gods had arranged for Clarke to be hers, the sky girl was still her ally, and Quint’s actions went against the loyalty he had sworn to Lexa. With her eyes fixated on him, she stepped closer until she was standing directly over him, his body still spread across the ground. Reaching for his hand, Lexa wrapped her hand around the knife and roughly pulled upwards, purposely doing as much damage as she could. Blood rushed down Quint’s hand as soon as the knife exited his skin, making Lexa smirk with contentment. Justice would be served.

“Thank you,” Clarke’s voice pulled Lexa’s attention away from the traitorous warrior. Lexa’s gaze instead moved to focus on wide blue eyes. When Lexa’s knife had found its way into Quint’s arm the sky girl had rolled out from under him, rising to stand next to Lexa. Though Lexa saw fear behind Clarke’s brave face she doubted that Quint noticed.

She nodded a response. The only words she had for the blonde at this time were ones of weakness; ‘ _I’m happy that you lived, Clarke’_ hardly portrayed the message she needed to send as _heda_. It was much more appropriate to show her loyalty to the sky girl by making sure that the traitor who posed a threat to her was met with death. 

“ _Yu gonplei ste odon._ ” Lexa spoke to Quint, his eyes growing large as he realized the weight of the commander’s words.

“The kill is yours, Clarke,” She said, abandoning the harsh tone she had used while speaking to Quint. It was a generous offer, considering the satisfaction Lexa would gain from plunging her knife deep within his chest, but Clarke had earned it.

Looking expectantly at Clarke, she waited for the blonde to make her move. Clarke held a small gun in her right hand, but made no effort to aim it at Quint. Instead, she looked at Lexa, blue eyes trying to say something that the commander didn’t fully understand.

Before Lexa could question Clarke’s hesitation, the noise of a loud growl interrupted her thoughts. It was a sound Lexa had heard before.

“What is that?” Clarke asked. The roaring was growing louder, now accompanied with the sound of snapping trees as the sourcemade its way towards them.

“ _Pauna_.” Lexa said, the word escaping her lips in slow motion before she moved forward to slice both of Quint’s legs with her knife. The traitor would serve as a good distraction for the beast. Moving away from him, Lexa grabbed onto the crook Clarke’s elbow. “ _Run!_ ”

Clarke was quick to listen, blonde hair zipping past as the sky girl moved ahead of her and deeper into the forest. She was fast, her long legs providing her with enough speed to pass Lexa. Pushing herself, Lexa started moving at a pace that almost surpassed Clarke’s. She wanted to close the distance between them so they could work out a plan. Pauna was not a beast to be toyed with, and it was gaining on them. With every step its footsteps grew louder. With the beast only a few paces behind her, Lexa felt a sudden pressure on her ankle, and quickly fell to the ground.

Pauna had managed to grab her foot, pulling Lexa downwards. Panic set in, causing Lexa to kick her legs, trying desperately to escape the beast’s grasp. Her fight would not end today, not like this. She grabbed onto the knife that was tucked into her belt and forcefully threw it into the beast’s chest.

Crying out as the knife plunged into its stomach, Paunda tightened its grip on Lexa’s leg. The beast roared ferociously as it pulled Lexa closer, causing Clarke to call out to her. As Clarke screamed her name, Lexa tried to shake her head at the girl. There was no point in two dying instead of only one.

“Clarke, run! Save yourself!” Lexa yelled as loud as she could, but Clarke failed to heed her words. Instead of fleeing Clarke moved towards her, raising the small gun she had been carrying and firing at the beast.

As the first bullets hit Pauna, it was obvious that they were not match for the beast. Pauna was large, the bullets small. However, as the gunfire continued, Pauna raised its arms in an attempt to wave off the bullets. With her leg now free of the beast, Lexa immediately rose, running towards Clarke. 

“In here! Quickly!” Clarke had bent over to pull a latch from the ground, revealing a hole in the earth. Without hesitation Lexa moved towards it, quickly following Clarke downwards into an underground room.

Jumping down from the ladder, Lexa recognized the space immediately. It had been many seasons since she had been here, but she knew it as the bunker that the hunters sometimes used to hide from acid fog. Filled with beds, candles, and a collection of useless objects, it held secrets to a people that had lived long before her time.

The roof of the bunker began to tremble, causing her to shift her attention to the ceiling. The small door to the outside was rattling, leaving Lexa to conclude that Pauna was trying to find its way in. Though she knew the beast would be unable to open the hatch, Lexa had to admit that Pauna was an intelligent animal.

“You’re bleeding,” Clarke said suddenly, pulling Lexa from her thoughts. Unsure of what Clarke was talking about she stared down at her own body, searching for blood. “On your leg,” Clarke noted the location, causing Lexa to look at her left calf. Sure enough, there were five blood covered holes on her ankle, undoubtedly from the beast’s claws.

“Sit down. I’ll bandage it,” Clarke instructed, worry clouding her face. It was unsual for members of the tree crew to express such concern over such small injuries, and though Lexa’s first instinct was to tell the sky girl not to waste her time worrying, she couldn’t help but enjoy Clarke’s concern.

“It’s nothing.” Lexa said, but nonetheless took a seat on one of the lower bunks. Her leg stung, but she had faced far worse pain before. She was more concerned for Clarke. “Did Quint harm you?” She asked, her gaze travelling upwards from Clarke’s feet to her middle, then to her shoulders, neck, and face, before resting on blue eyes.

“No.” Clarke answered solemnly as she sat down beside Lexa. The sky girl’s gaze was focused on the Lexa’s wounds, as were her hands. With a delicate touch, Clarke lifted Lexa’s ankle, nudging her to turn so that her leg could lie across Clarke’s lap. Though Lexa knew her leg was fine, she couldn’t help but allow the sky girl to examine the limb.

“You’re right, it doesn’t look that bad. I want to bandage it though, just to make sure it doesn’t become infected.” Grabbing some material from beside the bed, Clarke seemed to take her time as she wrapped the leg, which Lexa appreciated. Clarke’s touch was gentle and warm, and Lexa wanted nothing more than to leave her leg on Clarke’s lap for as long as the sky girl would allow.

“How long until it gives up?” Clarke asked suddenly. In her mind’s eye Lexa could picture the beast jumping ferociously on the ground above their heads as the ceiling continued to shake.

“You’re safe here.” Not knowing the answer, Lexa ignored Clarke’s question, instead offering stoic words of reassurance. She understood Clarke’s desire to return to camp, but given the revelation Costia’s spirit had shown to her two moons ago, she was also feeling thankful for Clarke’s undivided attention.

“You have good hands,” She commented, hoping to direct Clarke’s thoughts away from war. If she was going to determine with certainty why the stars wanted Clarke in her life, Lexa knew she was going to need to start gathering information about the sky girl. “You were trained to be a healer.”

Clarke let out a small smile at Lexa’s observation, shaking her head in response. “My mom’s the surgeon. I had been accepted into medical, but that plan was tossed aside when I was arrested.” 

“Arrested?” Lexa looked at her quizzically. Surely she had misheard.

“That’s why I was sent down here. There were 100 of us who had been accused of crimes, so when the ark was dying they sent us down to find out if the earth was still survivable. We were expendable to them.” 

Lexa frowned. The sky girl’s explanation left her with many questions. How could she be expendable to her own people? And what crime had she been accused of? She studied Clarke for a moment, automatically assuming that her star fated lover had faced false accusations. Clarke was many things, but a criminal was not one of them. “What crime did they accuse you of?” She asked softly, intent on hearing Clarke’s response.

“Treason,” Clarke said plainly. “They pardoned all of us once we reached the earth.”

Lexa nodded, slowly starting to piece together the circumstances that brought Clarke to the ground. “And when they sent you here, that’s when you realized your destiny as leader of the sky people?”

Clarke let out the first genuine laugh Lexa had heard since before their meeting this morning, and though she wasn’t entirely sure what Clarke found so funny, it made Lexa smile. 

“That’s not – I wasn’t destined to be a leader, Lexa. I’m not destined to be anything,” Clarke said, her lips still pursed in a small smile. “I didn’t really ask for any of this.”

Lexa nodded, understanding the burden of leadership all too well. “You didn’t ask because you were chosen, Clarke. I’ve seen your strength. You lead well when you’re not thinking with your heart." 

“You’d lead better if you spent more time thinking with yours,” Clarke’s response was quiet, but Lexa could tell that the words were intended to be harsh. The pair often spent their time together dancing around the line that separated compliment and insult, making Clarke’s defensive tone unsurprising. Lexa was, however, taken aback by the message behind the sky girl’s words.

Costia had continuously encouraged Lexa to think with her heart. It was that message that helped form Lexa’s decision to unite the clans. Costia made it clear that if possible, without surrender, the best way to victory was with peace.

Of course, that was also the cause of her demise. If Lexa hadn’t been so weak as to fall in love with Costia, the Ice Queen wouldn’t have kidnapped her. Loving Costia had been a mistake. Yet here Costia’s spirit was, so clearly pointing Lexa in the direction of the sky girl. It was infuriating and comforting at the same time.

“It’s not weak to care about people,” As usual, Clarke’s voice succeeded in pulling Lexa from her thoughts. She looked cautiously into blue eyes. Lexa had never felt unsure before, but in this moment she was at a loss for what to do. Her mind was clouded by the realization that Clarke’s hands were reaching for hers as the blonde continued to speak. “You’re a strong leader Lexa, but you’re at your best when you’re worried about your people. It’s clear that you care about them, no matter how cold you pretend to be.”

Lexa inhaled sharply, her entire body tensing as Clarke spoke words that were one again, all too familiar. Pulling back from the blonde, she stood up, deciding to give Clarke the same response she had given to Costia many moons ago.

“I make the hard choices so that they don’t have to. That’s not caring. That’s leading.” 

Unwilling to see Clarke’s response, Lexa moved towards the ladder, purposely turning her back to the girl. Though she had her doubts about destiny’s intention for Clarke, it was now clearer than ever that the sky girl truly was meant to be hers. Though Lexa was annoyed at the idea of once again choosing weakness, she knew better than to go against the fates.

“I think Pauna has passed.” She said after a moment, her gaze drifting to the ceiling. There were no signs of the beast coming from above the ground, but there was only one way to be certain. “Be ready to shoot." 

Lexa didn’t wait for Clarke to respond, instead she moved up the ladder, pushing the hatch open once she reached the top. A quick glance revealed that the sun was setting. They had been in the bunker longer than Lexa had realized. But more importantly, there was no sign of Pauna.

“It’s safe.” She called down to Clarke, who stood at the bottom of the ladder, gun in hand. Lexa quickly pulled herself onto the ground, standing as soon as her body made contact with cold soil. Clarke climbed up after her, leaving Lexa to extend her arm downwards, offering her hand to the blonde. Clarke took it without hesitation, using it as leverage to pull herself onto the ground until she was standing beside Lexa.

“We should get back to camp. We’ve already wasted an entire day.” Clarke released Lexa’s hand in favour of walking forward, setting a brisk pace that Lexa had no choice but to follow.

“Today was not a waste, Clarke. I learned a lot from this day.” Lexa spoke in her usual manner, her eyes looking straight ahead as she stepped into place beside Clarke. The Sky People’s impatience was well known. As a group they reminded Lexa of the inexperienced seconds in her clan, who were too young to understand the value of waiting. 

“I hate to be the one to break it to you, Lexa, but learning that these woods are home to giant gorillas is hardly something I would call an accomplishment.” 

Lexa shrugged at Clarke’s words. Clarke’s ability to make mockery sound playful constantly amazed Lexa.

“Perhaps not,” She said after a moment’s hesitation, trying her best to match Clarke’s demeanor. “But I would say that learning that one’s ally is trustworthy is an accomplishment. Perhaps now you’ll be able to refrain from walking away during our meetings.”

Clarke turned to Lexa, her jaw lowered in shock and offense. It wasn’t until the commander’s face broke into a smile that Clarke laughed, realizing that Lexa was kidding. As much as Lexa understood the signs that Costia and the Gods were sending her, it was moments like this one that truly made her believe that their message was true. Even during a time of war Clarke managed to make Lexa’s soul feel light, something that she greatly appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: My apologies for the redundant development in this chapter. After being away for so long I needed to find my muses again. Chapter four will provide new revelations along with some interesting conversations between our favourite gal pals!


End file.
